1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for treating waste water, and particularly to a process which avoids formation of a water laden sludge as a by-product of the process.
2. Background Discussion
Sewage waste water contains various chemicals and organic compounds which must be reduced or eliminated prior to mixing with the nation's water resources. Typically, such waste water is treated in sewage plants using either the activated sludge process or the trickling filter process. In both of these processes bacteria grows on a media and this bacteria biochemically digests the contaminants in the water. In treating waste water it is the objective (1) to use gravity to the maximum extent possible in order to avoid pumping the water which requires the use of large amounts of energy, (2) to introduce oxygen into the system in order to support the continued growth of the bacteria, and (3) to accomplish treatment within the minimum amount of space so that available land is put to its best possible use.